


Snowman

by TORUKAisJUSTICE



Series: 25 Days of ToruKa Christmas [4]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M, OOC-ness, Toruka - Freeform, dramatic Taka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TORUKAisJUSTICE/pseuds/TORUKAisJUSTICE
Summary: Day 04 of 25daysofToruKaChristmas





	Snowman

Toru had always thought that his lover has a _gift_ for drawings and arts—just look at the _hundreds_ of paper he had kept—all bearing _doodles and weird lines_ made by their vocalist whenever he's not busy on his phone or attacking the sleeping Tomoya during rehearsal breaks. And speaking of Tomoya, he could the drummer's high pitched laughter from the interior of their studio. The shit is probably laughing at whatever imitations Ryota is doing right now, along with the staffs.

But anyways, he and Takahiro had gone out because Toru wanted to smoke and the vocalist wanted to make _snow men._ Yeah, this almost 30-year-old bastard clung and grabbed— _almost undressing Toru_ —at his clothes to go with him as he makes the damn snow men. And being the leader, who really wants to smoke and release the pent up frustrations from within, _who was he to say no to the vocalist?_

He loves his clothes _too much_ to actually deny the vocalist.

Besides, Taka looks _so fuckable_ while begging like that.

_Hnnn..._

Toru chewed his lip, smoke and the puffs of white air billowing around him as he eyed the hunched form of the older man. The snow fall has been too heavy this year, blanketing the entire of Tokyo into knee-deep snow. The wind is chilling, and just by standing and leaning on the cold, hard wall, Toru can already feel the chill on his bones.

And Taka's obviously feeling it too—just look at how his frame shook like there's no tomorrow, from what Toru can see on his spot. He was facing Taka's back, the vocalist wrapped into layers and layers of sweaters and jacket—the most outer one was one of Toru's older jacket because the vocalist thought it's a bright idea to just use it since it's too large for him anyways.

* * *

"Why do you even has this jacket?" Toru simply asked as he fussed over the jacket, making sure that Taka had closed and zipped all the buttons and zippers before they trudged out in the _cruel_ outside world, "I was searching for this in years!"

"You can't get this back, you fucker!" was the only response he got. Before the vocalist dashed out of the door, running through the hallways leading to the building's exit.

* * *

Damn that immature sneaky shit, he muttered as he took another drag, letting the nicotine do its job inside his body. A particularly strong breeze blew, making the smaller man shiver.

" _Ano saa,_ you're gonna catch a cold if you stayed out there for too long, you know?" he said, making Taka visibly flinch. He warily glanced over his shoulder, and gave him a pouting, determined look.

"Just a moment, I'll be done here," he said, his cheeks red as apples, as well as the tip of his nose, "Come here so I could show you my work."

Toru, naturally, frowned. "I don't want to."

"WHAT."

The look of pure betrayal and rejection on the vocalist's face was so amusing that he couldn't a soft laugh escaped his lips. Taka still heard it though, judging by the murderous glares he's sending over his direction. Toru _doesn't really like_ that look of pure...homicidal intent. That means he should watch out for his back whenever the vocalist is around or else, he'll suffer... _dire consequences_ of saying no to his lover.

"The fuck are you laughing at?!"

"Nothing," he coughed against his fist and put out the cigarette, throwing it into the conveniently available trash can in the corner of the porch before he looked back at the huffing man, "You really should go back inside or I'll drag your sorry ass back to the studio."

"Sorry ass?" Taka snorted, "You weren't saying that when you were busy pounding _into that ass_ last night."

" _Maa—_ ,"

"Just come the fuck here, mou!" Taka growled, instantly dropping the cheeky, flirty grin with a deep, impatient scowl on his face, "Look at my masterpiece, Toru-san!"

The word _"no"_ has been on the tip of the guitarist’s tongue, wanting nothing but to rile up the huffing vocalist. But it's getting colder, and Taka might really end up having colds if he would stay out here for longer. And it's not like he'll actually obey Toru if the leader would ask him to go back inside, so, to just peacefully end this shit, he reluctantly pushed himself off the wall and trudged towards the spot where the vocalist is crouching.

The area around Taka has been cleared of snow, the midget probably gathered everything he could reach with those _short limbs_ of him to make his goddamned snowmen—

Toru silently peered over the vocalist's form, his brow rising at the figures that greeted him.

—only that they're not really snowmen. Taka had...Taka had made...

He slowly glanced at the older man, eyes squinting in delight, nose red and cheeks flustered as wisps of warm breaths escaped his grinning lips. He looks so _young_ , so _charming_ , so _innocent_ and _oh-so fuckable_ looking up at Toru with a hopeful, bashful look on his face like that.

_Wait, did I just thought of him as fuckable—_

"The fuck are you staring at me for?!" Taka throw a handful of snow on Toru's pants, effectively rousing him from his...dangerous thoughts. Thinking of fucking Taka while the vocalist looks so livid like this is _dangerous indeed_. "Look at my snowmen and kneel before their greatness!"

Toru snorted at that, earning another handful of snow on his pants—nearer to his crotch area this time. He doesn’t want to get his dick frozen because of all of those snow so he decided that he'll take another look at...the...snow...figures...

He raised a hand to cover his mouth, trying to stop the ear to ear grin forming on his lips.

The snowmen weren't... _really snowmen_ but two figures of cartoon character they both know so well. There was...this blue cat from the future, Toru couldn't really recall his name for some unfathomable reason, but he could remember the vocalist hugging a plush toy of that—he can remember Taka sketching that robotic cat on his wrist, above his bat tattoo countless of times before when he's utterly bored or just _extremely creative_. And then, there's another figure, that Toru could easily name—Gachapin—that _perpetually_ bored green dinosaur that everyone says he resembles or something. Toru doesn't really know of he's gonna be worried because instead of doing the...regular snow men, Taka did this, for minutes—or _amazed,_ because yeah, his lover made these snow figures in _just_ a matter of minutes.

_And with intricate details to boot, too._

"So?" Taka loudly cleared his throat, effectively gathering Toru's sole attention to himself, "Aren't they one hell of snow men, Toru?"

"Hnnn," Toru grunted, kicking off some of the snow clinging onto his pants, "They're cool," Cue Taka's wide, bright, bright as the motherfucking sun, smile—his eyes repeatedly blinking, dark eyelashes batting _demurely_ on heated cheeks, "But why did you made them like...like that, instead of just, I dunno," he shrugged, the itch to touch Taka’s face getting stronger the longer he stared at that beaming, youthful face, “...making snow balls and putting them on top of each other—,"

"THAT'S BLASPHEMY!!!" Taka shrieked, making Toru bounced away in fear of his life and ear drums.

"Okay _, okay,_ don't get so fucking riled up—,"

"Are you blind?!" the vocalist said with a gigantic pout on his face, "This is us! _Us,_ in case you missed it, Toru!"

What, Toru regarded the figures with a blank, dumb look on his face, he probably had missed it coz they still look like the blue, fat cat and Gachapin—and doesn't resemble him nor the vocalist _in any form._

"Uh..."

Toru flinched when Taka's face darkened, he snarled and inhaled a fuck ton of oxygen— _oh shit, gotta run away, he's gonna start screaming his head off—_

"Are you blind?!" the noise inside the studio suddenly vanished, and Toru swear he had heard the birds fly the fuck away from the trees at the sheer intensity of the vocalist's voice, "This Doraemon is me!" he said, swinging his hand towards the cat—almost doing a sideway-karate chop on the figure's head, _holy crap, I'll be the to lose my head if I won't agree to him_ —and to the dinosaur, "And this is obviously you, you Gachapin-faced idiot, Gaaah!! I can't believe you missed that detail! I spent minutes doing these! They're my masterpieces and you can't even appreciate it! You. Of all people?!" he said, before roughly exhaling, crocodile tears forming at the corner of his eyes, "And you call yourself _my_ lover?!"

There was a collective gasp behind them, effectively giving away the location of the two members who were probably spying on them, curious on the screaming fes happening in the yard. He decided to ignore those two idiots.

 _And you call yourself a full-grown man?_ Toru wanted to ask, but stopped himself. It wouldn't do anything to tease the vocalist more, aside from having his face dumped onto that pile of cold, soft snow. So, instead of making it worse. Toru just sighed and crouched down across the overly-dramatic vocalist who's now... _gently patting_ the figures, like he's some kind of...mother...comforting her children...snow figure children...

 _Maybe, Taka hit his head too hard when I was fucking him against the bathroom wall last night,_ Toru grimly mused as he reached for the older man, _he's obviously not on his right mind at the moment._

"It's alright, Taka—,"

"What's alright," he spat, and Toru almost retreated his hand in fear that Taka would just chomp on it like some feral cat.

"I'm sorry," he quickly amended, "There really cute and you're really amazing doing this all by yourself in just a few minutes," he inwardly celebrated when a huge, triumphant grin slowly formed don the vocalist's full lips, "And even if they look nothing like us— _I mean,_ even if they're obviously cute cartoon beings!" Toru immediately corrected his words when the man growled, "I'm really...uh _...touched_ that you made that for me...for the both of us..." he said, offering a small, hopeful smile at the vocalist.

"You don't look like _you're touched_ at all," he deadpanned.

"Well, uhm—,"

Taka sighed, in exasperation, the impudent little shit actually had the audacity to act as if he's all fed up with Toru's stupidity, before he warily glanced at him.

"Fine," he said, pulling his black phone from the pockets of his oversized— _of Toru's long lost_ —jacket, grabbed him close, putting both of the now distorted snow figures on his arms— _shit. Shit fuck cold!!!—_

"Say cheese!" Taka said, pressing on his side, his warm, soft cheek against Toru's pale, frozen one as he put the phone in front of their faces to take a fucking selfie. Toru was so shocked, his face adapting its natural...resting bored face...as the shutter went off. Taka giggled after that, looking at their photo like how a could would on his new toy. And even with his freezing hands, Toru couldn't help but to marvel at the bright, beautiful sight pressed so close beside him, that was Moriuchi Takahiro.

_Hnnn._

He looked so damn satisfied and happy, making Toru thought that carrying the goddamned _snowmen/figures/cat/gachapin_ was worth every painful second for.

 _Maybe we should make more of this, if I could see him smile like tha_ t, he mused before he gently let the deformed figures on the ground, to follow the vocalist as he trotted towards the other two members at the entrance of the studio.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested, you can see the corresponding art in [here](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bq8YtlXgfO4/)~!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
